hybridgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Hybrid (Game) Wiki Hybrid is a game realeased on the Xbox Live Arcade (for their Summer of Arcade promotion) on August 8, 2012. The game is developed by 5th Cell, the developers of "Scribblenauts" and "Drawn to Life". Hybrid is a third person shooter that uses a different control scheme to many other shooters. The game is multiplayer online only, with 3v3 teams and small maps. The game boasts high speed fast paced action with jetpacks. What is Hybrid? Hybrid is a game released by 5th Cell, for the Xbox Live Arcade. But as a game itself, it's hard to describe Hybrid as just one type of game. Its a mix of several features from many games. Its a third person shooter at its core, with some features from other games to make the game unique. Some of these features include: *Futuristic Sci-Fi World: The game is set in the year 2032. Mankind builds a Hadron Collider in Australia, the Collider implodes completely destroying Australia. The implosion opened an alternate reality which crossed with our own creating a race of aliens called the "Variants" and creating large Dark Matter deposits, scattered across the Earth. War broke out over these deposits, and the remaining humans (known as "Paladins") are fighting back. The Earth has also entered into a time loop, so that once one faction extracts 100 Dark Matter samples, the map resets. *Fight For Earth: Fight for Earth as one of the two warring factions, the Human Paladins and the Alien Variants. Every day and every hour is a constant war. Continents are divided into districts, each providing resources to the team that conquers the area first. Each district will provide experience for one of many Specializations. *Third Person Cover Based Shooter: What this means is that the camera is behind the player instead of looking through their eyes. Cover Based means that instead of running about getting up close and hunting down other players you move cover to cover trying to kill other players. Most players will recognize this as "Gears of War" style control. However, Hybrid differentiates itself in the fact that the player can ONLY move from cover to cover. The player's only movement options are to move to the next piece of cover and to move around from behind cover, but they are only allowed to leave cover when they are jetpacking to new cover. *Jetpacks: When players move from cover to cover, they use a jetpack to fly there, instead of hopping over the cover and running straight to the targeted cover. The player uses a jet pack and flies towards the cover. When flying to the targeted cover, the player has total control of their flight path, the player can move up, down, left, right, or even change direction in midair, as well as being able to shoot on the way, and use thrusters to get there faster. *3 Versus 3 Combat: Party up with two other friends or with people at random in your faction. Matches are small compared to other games, with team sizes maxing at 3. *10 Maps And Modes: The game has 10 maps right from the start, and multiple game modes, all affecting the control of the planet. *Customization: Customize everything, your helmet, guns, abilities, and your equipment! Latest activity Category:Browse